<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>站街雷 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544847">站街雷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchuuyarou Raiden &amp; Uchuuyarou Subaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>站街雷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亡让雷站街，雷不去，骂你脑子烧坏了。亡拿天眼地图和数据表给他看，说红灯区人多，你上那儿观察人类观察修码吉亚，有机会就下手。<br/>雷说你就是想搞我，别整这些冠冕堂皇的理由，我不去，我堂堂灭亡迅雷凭什么要去站街。亡说你别这样，何况你也别歧视性工作者，街，总归是要站的，要么在红灯区站街，要么给亚克站街（跟灭一样），本质上都是被剥削和打压，你挑一个吧。<br/>雷看灭，灭说亚克你说句话呀，雷说你拉倒吧。<br/>遂站街，雷仪表堂堂，西装革履，圆月当头在路牌下钉着。前前后后来回一溜人，没一个搭理他。好不容易有一个看手机的女生不小心撞上了他，他刚说小姐，人家说对不起不买房，然后走了。<br/>雷站那有点怀疑机生，亡在通讯频道里说你太刻板了，站那儿一张臭脸，有客人也被你吓跑。雷说那正好我回来吧。亡说你在等等吧。<br/>亡指导他，你站那外套脱了把衬衫敞开点。雷说这样不像卖楼的像打车的了。刚说完一辆自行车吱扭一声停在他面前，骑车的他熟，前东家飞电或人，坐车后座上的他更熟，睁着一双不敢置信的亮晶晶的眼睛，颤抖着问，哥？<br/>雷关掉了通讯频道。</p><p>旅馆小房间，潮湿阴暗还窄，唯一有点温暖意境的是艳粉色的旋转闪烁灯光。这片没一家正经酒店，头顶一个灯球旋转不跳跃闭眼，令人怀疑来这儿的人不是冲着办事儿是冲着蹦迪来的。雷坐着，他亲爱的弟弟离他两米远，凭借仿生机体完好的平衡感和附着力用屁股边边坐在床角，接触面积小于一个指甲盖，基本上就是凭空马步。<br/>坐过来。雷说，我还能吃了你？<br/>昴向旁边挪了一点位置，雷问，那家伙就这么放心你跟我在一起？<br/>大厅里飞电或人坐着，服务员看见那男孩，不久之前刚刚拉着另外俩男的进来，目送那哥俩上了电梯，自己坐着玩手机，不免露出一种极度同情的眼神，于是她给那男孩倒了杯柠檬水。<br/>昴点点头，又问，哥，你怎么……这样了？<br/>雷看他眼神闪躲，又感觉自己屁股硌得慌，一低头看到屁股边上坐着一盒计划生育工具，伸手丢到一边。昴脸上紧张。雷心想以往在天上也没见这小子慌得跟什么似的。问昴，你说哪一种？他指指自己的眼睛，微微闪过一点红光，又指指灯球。昴说都是。<br/>先回答第二种，雷说，被那些家伙算计了，具体你别问了，我现在都觉得他们忽悠我来这儿就是为了发展你。<br/>昴表情严肃起来。<br/>别慌，雷说，你就适合上天做个傻小子就得了，至于第一种，没什么好解释的，原本就是如此。<br/>昴说我没想到还能再见到你。<br/>雷说我也没想到。他沉默一会儿，又说，我还以为你跟别人一样给关停了。<br/>其实是被关停过，不过，昴指指自己，或人社长又用卡带给我重新移植到了新的机器上。<br/>本来今天就是去修了一下零部件，准备回去的。昴说，只是没想到，碰到你了。<br/>雷上下打量昴，好啊。雷就没说话，他想到自己和昴都不再是原来的那台机体。那什么船。他心里有点不爽。<br/>那，哥，昴又问，我是不是打扰你，工作了。<br/>雷提高声音，跟你说了别问了。<br/>这孩子怎么不听呢！<br/>昴向后退了一点，雷想了想，眼睛里闪了一下，危险的红光，他靠近昴，伸手一推，他弟倒在床上，亲爱的欧豆豆哟，雷说，并且笑得像动画片里的标准反派坏女人，如果你觉得你打扰到我的‘工作’的话，你来补偿我不就好了。<br/>昴耳机疯狂乱闪，他看着雷，灯光艳粉色，非常恶俗。雷在笑，然而眼睛深不见底，漆黑无精神，唯有一点点，一点点幽深的红色，掩藏在沉默的黑暗之中。<br/>昴推开他的脸，说放开我，哥。<br/>雷松开他，沉默，最后说，以后你长点心，别跟敌人待着，下次见到，你没这么好运了。<br/>雷站起身真的跟完事儿一样，把外套拿起来穿上，说昴你先走吧。昴从房间里走出去。他走了两步，雷跟着出门，正好走廊里也有一对，撞上他们打量了一下他俩。雷看了那两人一眼，那两人急匆匆回了自己房间。<br/>雷看着昴进了电梯，昴自始至终没有回头。等过了几分钟他下楼，昴和飞电或人早就走了。雷走出酒店，回去。<br/>亡见到他回家，上来问，怎么回事，你怎么了。<br/>没事，雷说，我觉得很累。<br/>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>